


How They Take Their Coffee

by hellpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can tell a lot about a character based on how they take their coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snape

Severus Snape orders his coffee black.

He likes to pretend he's a purist, ordering coffee the way it should be, no additives, no flavorings. Strong, hot, and bitter. The way coffee should be.

But when he's sure there's no one around...

He adds sugar.


	2. Remus and His Hot Chocolate

Remus Lupin likes chocolate.

He likes the warm, sweet taste as it slides lightly across his tongue, like dawn breaking, warm on his back, after a full moon.

When he was a boy, it was a taste he never got to savor often...until Hogwarts. Hogwarts and his first Chocolate Frog, given to him by a messy-haired boy with glasses and a swaggering grin.

So it's no surprise he orders his Hot Chocolate with extra chocolate.

Sometimes there's more chocolate than milk, and now that his friends are not around to mock "Moony Lupin and His Loopy Chocolate Fetish"...

He enjoys it a little less.


	3. James Likes Strawberries

When James lead his friends into a coffee bar, they expected the worst.

James addicted to Quidditch? They could understand. James addicted to Lily? They put up with.

But James addicted to caffeine was a horror they refused to imagine.

So imagine their surprise when James walked confidently up to the counter and ordered...

A Strawberries and Creme Ice-blended drink. Caffeine free.

It came out pink. _Pink_.

Twin spots of color on James' cheeks as they ask why he picked such a..._girly_ drink.

He mutters, he just likes strawberries. He doesn't tell them the drink reminds him of a certain redheaded girl who smells like strawberries.

He doesn't tell them it tastes as sweet as the smile on her lips when she finally said "yes."


	4. A Triple Shot of Sirius

Sirius Black followed his own rules. _Screw tradition_, he'd say, _forget living for someone else..._

To say he had reckless abandon would be like saying Voldemort was just a bad guy.

So while his relatives sipped tea with century-old china served to them on a silver platter by a houself in a dishrag...Sirius explored London's finest coffee bars.

And fell in love for the first time- with a drink.

And as Bellatrix's curse hit him in the Department of Mysteries, and time slowed down, the moth-eaten curtain rustling past his fingertips as he fell...

The last thing he felt was a lingering memory of espresso on his tongue.


End file.
